The Darkness To My Light
by kicked by a llama
Summary: When Bella woke in an unfamiliar room she first noticed the darkness, both the darkness that blinded her and the darkness that surrounded her captor; Head of the New York mafia family and determined to find and claim his imprint. All human. Mobward. Darkward. OOC. rated M for later content. First FanFic.
1. Awakening

**hello all, **

**first story... wow.. im scared. **

**anyway read away, i hope you all enjoy and please please please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Darkness. I was ripped from sleep into darkness so thick and suffocating that I gasped and fought for air. I had no idea where I could be and, when I thought hard about it, had no memory of the night before. Perhaps I had drunk myself into an alcohol induced haze and gone home with a stranger? No. that wasn't like me, I never drank more than two or three drinks and even if I did drink more, it was "Girls Night" last night. There was no way Alice and Rose would have let me hook up with some stranger.

My mussing was interrupted by the sudden realisation that my upper arm was aching. Wincing I ran my fingers across the tender skin in an attempt to discover the source of my discomfort. I hissed as my searching fingers brushed a tiny bump of a scab on my arm, the tiny pinprick sized abrasion sent my heart into overdrive and my breathing became erratic as last night came rushing back to me. Laughing and dancing with the girls, deciding to save the money and walk the three blocks home rather than catch a taxi, the girls making me promise to call and repeating "keep safe", the paranoid feeling of being watched, hearing the footsteps and breaking into a run, someone tackling me to the ground the sharp prick of a needle in my arm, darkness.

The flashback forced me to realise the harsh truth. I was kidnapped, hungry, and sore from the uncomfortable floor and my fall while being attacked, though above all I was scared. I wasn't aware of what the time could be but I'm guessing it was mid to late morning as the drug used to knock me out would have taken some time to wear off. The good news was that by now Rose and Alice must be aware I'm gone as I haven't contacted them to let them know I arrived home alright. The bad news was that I had no idea of who had taken me, where I was and more importantly why they wanted me?

I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't notice the hushed voices in the distance though when I did my entire body locked down and I held my breath to listen. The voices were too far away or the walls were too thick because I could not make out what they were saying. The tone of the voices however was harsh and menacing for being so quiet. The darkness now held new meaning; it was not just a visual darkness but now an aura of the building.

My suspicions were confirmed when the loud sound of a large and heavy lock being pulled back echoed through the room and a crack of light shot through the dark, two figures blocked off the light as they stepped into my dungeon and although their faces where shadowed I could hear the dangerous and sickening grins in their voices when they greeted me with "Hello little treat".

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter! i just had the idea and wanted to know what you all thought of it so far! **

**ill try to update a few times a week as i only go to school and work part time so have lots of free time for writing :D**

**love yous! **

**-llama**


	2. The threats

**Hello all, **

**wow the response I got for my first chapter was amazing! Thank you all! **

**My boyfriend was pissed cause he got home from work and was trying to sleep but I kept waking him to show him how many people were reading and reviewing and all that, seriously I was expecting maybe 3 people to read it and nothing else but I have what.. Just lemme read these stats.. 271 views, 14 follows, 6 favourites and 6 reviews. **

**You guys rule. Honestly I'm in love with you all. You're all so nice and supportive! I want to give everyone hugs just for being here for me! **

**Okay so that was a bit of a ramble but I hope you guys feel the love and just know every time I get an email about the activity I get the biggest smile! **

**Lots and lots of love**

**ps- I don't own anything but the story line. Also any chapters unless claimed otherwise are in Bpov :)**

* * *

"Hello little treat" the fist figure growled and I instantly identified the deep male voice as one of the voices I heard earlier. It was menacing and anything but welcoming, I shivered at the nickname the men have given me.

"W-who are you? W-where a-am I? What d-do you w-want with me?" I stuttered out and internally course at the weakness clearly shown in my shaking voice. My fear must have excited the men because they chuckled and came closer, now that my eyes had adjusted to the light I could make out their faces though I wish I couldnt.. Both men and sickening grins on their faces and their eyes unashamedly traced the parts of my body uncovered from last nights dress. I again cursed in my head that Alice had forced me into such a revealing outfit; the strapless dress had a plunging neckline and stopped mid thigh so it did nothing to cover my flesh from the hungry eyes of the men and my attempts to adjust the dress to be more modest just made them more amused.

I may be young and kinda naive but I knew what happened to girls when they are kidnapped, Charlie was determined to inform me of the evil in the world and told me how to defend myself... although that knowledge was thrown out the window now with the situation facing me.

"Never mind all that, little treat, what we want with you though" he shared a knowing look and a grin with his partner "well that's another story. You see the boss likes 'em pure so he's sent us to make certain all his treats are in perfect condition" his partner shot him a quick confused look I almost missed but when he realised I was watching him his sick smirk returned. That look told me he had to idea what his partner was talking about so that was obviously not their purpose here.

I needed no more proof of their impure intentions although they seemed hell bent on making the message clear as the leader of the two began to undress. His partner quickly followed and it was then I noticed that the door behind them was still open, an idea sprang to mind and I prayed it worked.

i stood and willed my legs not to give out as i advanc d towards the duo, at seeing my movement they both stilled their actions and stared at me, surprised by my confidence. When I forced a big, what I hope was suductive, smile on my face they seemed to relax and resumed undressing so eagerly they got their pants tangled around their legs. Taking the chance while I had it I stepped close, "oops, let me help you" I giggled, praying they didn't notice the undertone of my voice. I closed the gap and pushed the leader onto his friend. They fell together in a heavy and ungracefull heap, struggling to correct their state of undress and unexpected horizontal status.

Ignoring the threats and pleas they threw at me I sprinted through the open door, pausing only to lock it behind me muffling the cries of the men and preventing them from giving chase. One less threat to deal with I relaxed knowing i could now escape with my captors disposed of.

Though as I span to view the hallway I realised I couldn't have been more wrong. The only thought in my mind upon viewing the scene in front of me was that I'd rather go back in the cell.

* * *

**Please don't kill me for another cliff hanger! **

**So im very sorry if this chapter was poorly written in the start, im babysitting my little sister so I had Play School in one ear for the first couple of paragraphs! **

**Sorry for the lack of characters but I promise there will be heaps in the next chapter that I might even do later today if I get enough feedback.. Hint hint... Might even bring Edward into the next chapter! Or at least more mention of him! **

**Anyway, reviewer time now! **

**Hoa3- thanks for the love! I think you were the first to review so extra love and kisses to you! Ill try to update as much as possible (if you haven't noticed by the 2 chapters in under 24 hours) mostly just cause I'm a pushover so if the people want the story, the people get the story! Xx**

**Greygirl2358- I am a complete sucker for dark/possessive ward. Nothing hotter then the growling *fans self* phew it's a Bit hot in here! Anyway thanks for the love and support! Xx**

**Sherylb- trust me I'm not stopping this anytime soon, I hate incomplete stories. Nothing annoys me more than really getting into a story then realising it's been on hiatus for months right at a cliffyff! Xx! **

**enjolras123- I'm glad your interested, Ill try to keep chapters interesting and longer for you guys! Xx**

**sandy4321- I can't wait to see what happens either! I don't really plan my chapters or stories.. I just start of with a sentence of one key word and expand from there, seriously this story is writing itself! Thank you for the love! Xx**

**henniy- thank you :) so far I'm lucky and no ones been anything less than amazing! I just so happen to think you're awesome. And yes you can let that get to your head! Xx**

**SunflowerFran- no she's not sorry :/ its gonna be a pretty dark story with some death but I'm not going to kill off any key characters eg. Cullens/Swans, so you can breath easy! Should lighten up and might have a bit of fluff in later chapters :) hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and it gave you a Bit of closure about last chapters cliffy! Xx **

**okay! I'm sorry if I forgot anyone or got it in the wrong order or spelt names wrong! I'm reading it all off my emails on a crappy phone. **

**I just realised I use a lot of exclamation marks in my ANs and they're longer than the chapters.. Oops! **

**Plots and lots and lots of love xxxoooxxx**

**-llama**


	3. An Offering

**hello all,**

**do you love me? this is the third chapter in 24 hours! and its the longest one yet!**

**bad thing about putting out so many chapter is that I have less time to proof read so I'm sorry if there is some terrible spelling/gramma through out this. I don't even have a beta to rely on :'(**

**anyway it was very exciting to write this chapter cause I know you all have wanted something longer with more information and I keep giving you teasing little chapters so get excited! **

**I'm thinking of an Epov after the next chapter, lemme know what you think of that idea! **

**I love you guys and how excited you get about my silly little ideas.. dance my puppets!**

**Just thought I'd mention that although this is an all human story the character do imprint like wolves in SM's version! Also just to make things interesting the mafia family is thought of as royalty or gods from their followers. Sorry if that makes it all confusing.**

* * *

I'd rather go back into the cell and face the two monsters than try and comprehend what was happening in what I thought was a hall way. The large space in front of me could only be described as a staging area in what looked like a giant prison; from where I stood I could see up another 4 stories consisting of wall to wall cells like mine, all secured with thick doors and heavy turn locks. These cells however were all empty, the occupants all kneeled in front of me, facing away, the back row kneeled about six feet away from me. The truly terrifying thing about this mass was that they were all chained to the floor, collar like restraints held their heads down in a forced bow while there were shackles keeping their hands anchored o the floor behind them to keep their backs straight. Hundreds of girls ageing from about sixteen to late twenties all of various weights, heights, nationalities and appearances.

This was more than two men's work. That thought was proven by the hundred or so masked men I hadn't noticed lining the walls, guarding the girls. All the men seemed to be guarding different rows or sections of the captives and barely glanced up at my presence, I guess I wasn't the first to try and escape. None of the guards made a move towards me, seeming otherwise occupied with shutting up the crying girls and attempting to keep them still to keep their pure white simple dresses clean and unwrinkled.

In the few seconds it took me to notice all this a thousand explanations rushed through my mind; cult, extremists, terrorists, human trafficking, serial rapists. Each thought brought new waves of terror and so I immediately began searching for an exit while the guards were occupied, I was out of luck however because the two men in my cell took the exact moment a guard walked past to let out a very loud cry. I was instantly being held down while the door was opened.

"James? Laurent? Why am I surprised? The Hunter brothers fuck up again! Boss won't be impressed that you almost let another one escape" a couple of the guards roughly dragged the two brothers, who had gone extremely pale at the guards words, in the direction of a door that differed from the others as it was a heavy steel door. Meanwhile the guard holding me let out a snarl and violently pushed my head to face the floor. "You will avert your eyes to the floor in the presence of men, look at you, you're not even ready" he seemed disgusted "boss is going to have their heads if you are late and interrupt the ceremony". With that I was shoved into another guards harsh hands and dragged across the back of the room towards some thick double doors that, once pushed through them, I realised led to a bathroom of sorts. Open showers, like the ones at gyms, lined one wall while the wall opposite held a rack of the same plain white dresses. I was a harmless enough room… if you ignored the blood that stained the floor and walls, it was a harsh comparison to the pure, untarnished white of the dresses. I found myself struggling to breath as I wondered if this blood all came from one girl who must be dead now or if ever one of the girls out there was manhandled in a n that caused them blood loss, I didn't know which option I preferred.

I barely had a chance to stare at the room as the guard that pulled me into the room spun me to face him and pulled a large knife from a sheath in his belt. Shrieking I backed away and, with my terrible balance and luck, slipped in the thick mixture of blood and water coating the floor. I landed on my back with a smack and was instantly coated in the foal substance. The guard seemed unimpressed with my little stunt and bent to backhand me across the face without a word, he then brought the knife towards me and, ignoring my repeated screams and pleas, surprising didn't touch me with it instead he held the bottom of my dress in one hand and sliced up to the top.

I gasped and fought to cover myself as the style of the dress prevented me from wearing a bra thus my chest was now bare to this strange man who just scoffed "Please. This is my job, sweetheart, I aint trying to perv. Get undressed and in the shower or I'll do it for you" his tone left no room for argument. I didn't bother asking him to turn around as I shimmied out of my underwear and hurried to the shower, all the while fighting not to slip in the blood slicked floor.

Once I was clean he held me a town from a rack I had missed as it was hanging right beside the door, and I dried myself while trying not to drop the town. He just watched me with a bored expression and handed me one of the dresses once I was done. "D-don't I get underwear?" I asked.

"you won't be needing it, sweetheart, if you get picked you'll likely never wear underwear again, if not… well let's just hope you get picked" although his words seemed kind enough his tone was harsh and cruel. I read between the lines and understood that I would either die or worse if I wasn't "picked", whatever the hell that means.

"Hurry up. We don't wanna keep boss waiting" he snapped as I dressed.

"Who is this "boss" I keep hearing of?" I ask but was immediately told to shut up and mind my own business if I knew what was good for me. I knew not to ask again.

When he saw I was ready the guard led me out of the room and towards what I realised was an empty set of chains in the back row. I immediately began to struggle and whimper. The girls around me glanced out of the corner of their eyes, not daring to turn their heads and I couldn't blame them; I saw the black and red handprints that covered some of their faces, as I was dragged to the chains all the while the guard growled in my ear for me to just behave and stop fighting, stating that boss didn't like the girls having to get slapped around but hell do it if he has to.

No matter how hard I fought my 5'7" frame was defenceless to his 6'3" frame with large muscles that were evident when a simple push from him had me sprawled on the floor, scraping up my arms and knees. The chains were fastened faster than I thought possible and I too became one of the offered, nameless girls in the staging area.

I seemed to be just in time as once my guard had join the others on the wall a figure approached the front of the room and started making announcements, introducing a "master Cullen Snr and his Mate", a glance around the room allowed me to see the guards heads bowed in respect as two more figures joined the first, who was also bowing, and started a speech on how all of us "offerings" should be honoured to be here in the presence of their master and to welcome his heir on his "coming of age ceremony" in which he will take Master Snr 's position and become Master.

'These people are deluded' I repeated in my head until it became my own personal mantra though my thoughts were rudely interrupted by "Master snr" presenting his spoilt little brat, I was quickly corrected when I saw a figure of late teens to early twenties approach the small group on the makeshift stage.

He was tall, perfectly muscular, bizarre bronze coloured hair, strong cheek bones and jaw. His full pouty lips split into a sinister smirk that oozed vanity and I could feel the power and danger roll of him in waves.

Scratch that, he was power. He was danger.

He, was darkness.

* * *

**duh duh duuuhhhh!**

**sorry for not quite bringing Edward into it yet, I'm warming you guys up, keeping you interested so you don't leave me!**

**lots of love, hope you enjoyed and as always; please review!**

**-llama**


	4. The Ceremony

**Hello all,**

**just a bit of trivia knowledge for you; on Saturday i got a 6 week old beagle puppy, every time i open my laptop to write a new chapter for you, he walks across the keyboard, opens random documents and writes nonsense. Its very cute and silly and i thought it might make you guys happy to know that every time i post a new chapter my laptop has been puppy food. **

**anyway! This chapters a bit all over the place but in my defense i spoiled you guys yesterday with 3 whole chapters... also i fell asleep half way through this. sorry not sorry, it was a great little nap.**

**Im home alone for another few hours then go to my mums for more babysitting so you'll probably get a few more chapters from me today ONLY if you show me the love ;)**

**enjoy my lovely people!**

* * *

He was darkness; there was no other way to describe the evil, dangerous aura around the man I was being offered to. Despite his clearly sinister manner I could not find it in myself to e repulsed buy him, quite the opposite actually, I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Though I knew better then to get too close least I burn.

I wouldn't have noticed the disgusted sound that left my mouth if it wasn't for the man on stages reaction; his head whipped in the direction of my back corner and his eyes sought to find the source of the noise as his small grin spread wider and almost looked triumphant. With still searching eyes he stepped to the microphone.

"Thank you for this fantastic honor, father" I lost myself in his deep, velvet smooth voice. His father bowed his head to his son and asked the man, who had presented him to the stage, to conduct the ceremony.

The man in question came forward donned in a heavy looking emerald green cloak holding a large leather bound book, as he reached Master Jr he bowed and then asked him to place his right hand on the book, his left on his heart and repeat after him.

"Ego Edward Cullen, meque ad hoc pietatis genus. Sacrificant proter sanguinem sanguine. Spondeo noto ad mei. Vindico mittetur." The man that I now knew to be named Edward repeated every word flawlessly as though he was born ready for this moment. He no doubt was though so he wouldn't earn brownie points with me for being fluent in Latin. Another scoff left my mouth and his head again begin searching, his patience was apparently wearing thin however as his lips had lost their grin and were now pulled back into a cruel snarl.

"Enough with the ceremony" he snapped at the man "Just let me claim her already!" I wasn't sure what he meant by claim but It surely couldn't be good by the panicked look on the cloaked man's face. He clearly didn't want to get between Edward and "Her", though I didn't want to face his wrath either.

The cloaked man quickly finished his little speech about how the Master will now pass on his rights to his heir and gestures Master snr forward. His may be referred to as senior but he was anything but; He stepped towards his son allowing me to look over him with new eyes, like his son he had strong features and plump lips although Edwards bronze hair and brilliant emerald eyes seemed to come from the woman who I assumed was his mother as she never left Seniors side, her hair was the same shade of bronze and fell past her shoulders in soft waves, a startling comparison to her husband's brilliant blonde hair that accented his blue eyes.

The wives green eyes held a sort of pity and compassion as she look upon the sea of girls before her, although she seemed sorrowful at our situation she made no move to free us or offer her condolences on our situation, she didn't even look into our eyes. Her shame was clear and she made to attempts to mask her emotions, her husband however could only be described as a mask; despite the fact that he was now having a private discussion with his son his face held no warmth, love or pride he in fact looked almost bored and reluctant to be there, perhaps reluctant to give up his throne?

Senior seemed to decide his conversation with his son was over as he stepped forward to address us, "ladies, I am pleased to offer you the great honour of bearing witness to Edwards initiation, as today marks the day of his twenty first year he comes of age to claim his rightful place and head of our family." his lips turned up slightly into a cold sneer when finishing his sentence "Before he can take his place however, he must find and claim his bride" His sneer was evident and cruel now, he held no pity for us and almost seemed delighted that he was causing us misery and pain.

At hearing his father's words, Edward walked forward eagerly surveying the offerings in front of him, more specifically the back corner in which I resided. His eyes fell closed and a serine expression blossomed across his face as he seemed to just listen, this went on for some minutes and I grew more uncomfortable, I realised my eyes were burning from staring unblinking at his frozen frame so I blinked and diverted them to the floor. Staining the floor was my blood, I had been too scared to even notice that when I was thrown to the floor by the guard that my legs had been badly cut although now that I noticed the pain shot through my limbs and I let out a whimper.

A satisfied hiss sounded from the front of the room and my eyes shot up to meet those of Edwards causing my eyes to widen in shock and awe, he was devastatingly beautiful.

He was also advancing towards me, determination in his strides and fire in his now darkened eyes. He must have realised I was the one giving him attitude earlier and was going to teach me not to interrupt his ceremony. Shit. This is going to hurt.

I was surprised however when he reached me and instead simply asked me "What is your name?".

"Bella, Isabella Swan" I answered, oddly unafraid of the man I was sure would bring me pain or death. His response however?

"Isabella….Mine."

* * *

**translation**

***I Edward Cullen, pledge my devotion to this family. Sacrifice my blood for the sake of my blood. I pledge my faithfulness to my people. I claim my throne.***

**ta daaa they meet at last!**

**puppy got bored while i was writing this and decided that licking my feet would be a good idea. its not. hes now on my lap trying to write you guys a message so here; esssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss **

**do you think he found the s key?**

**anyway! thank you guys for all your love! i get sooooo happy when i see you guys review or favorite or follow this! brings a little tear to my eye that you guys like my rambles!**

**-llama xxx**


	5. Only a Man (Epov)

**Hello all,**

**sorry that this is a little late! I wanted to upload it like 3 hours ago but I'm working on 2 chapters at a time so it's dificult to balance but this is the Epov I promised set at the time of t****he last chapter, the next chapter will be a Bpov set after this and last cha****pter if that makes sense... The next chapter will be back on time. It should be up later tonight (Aus time), I sometimes forget that most of my readers are American and aren't awake when I upload so I feel like you guys loose interest for those couple of hours :P I'm such a doof. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**love you all!**

* * *

I'm only a man. There's only so much a man can take in 21 years before he goes insane.

There's only so much a man can take of dealing with idiotic men who can seem to grasp the concept of "look don't touch" ignorant fools tried to fool around with one of my girls right before my fucking ceremony, sly little fox escaped them though. Morons. I'll have to deal with them later; those Hunter brothers won't live to see the sunrise. The nerve of them. Interrupting MY day?! There's only so much a man can take.

There's only so much a man can take of Carlisle Cullen before he shoots a motherfucker. He was a relatively short man at 6'1" but his mere presence demanded attention and respect earning him his ego a good couple of feet. At a glance he looks gentle and kind with pale blonde hair parted in the middle, light blue eyes and strong yet relaxed features. He looks like the kind of man you would expect to see as a doctor in a hospital, always calm, always blank faced as though he is keeping the truth of your impending death his own little secret. Carlisle Cullen was not the man you want to see at your death bed, but for many he is. Hes a ruthless fucker who remains emotionless in every situation no maker what the occasion or social protocol suggests is appropriate behaviour, he remains stern and his expression remains unyielding

Speak of the fucking devil and my father will appear.

"Son" he nods his greeting. "Father" I return just as stony faced as him, two can play that game you bastard. My mother came to join father, how mother ever came to love such a man. She was so kind hearted and beautiful the perfect mother really, im glad she gave me some of her features, I could never stand to be too much like my father; like me she had red/brown hair that she described as bronze though hers was more manageable, I also inherited her bright green eyes and her nature. She could never hide her emotions, I could read her easily which drove her insane, I had developed a blank emotionless expression much like my father but my eyes always gave me away.

I smiled softly at mother as she stared up at me with watery eyes. "oh ma come on, you know ill always be your little baby right?" I was a mummy's boy through and through, there was only so many tears shed by a mother that a man could take, even though I was a ruthless and feared killer I couldn't stand to see my mamma cry. My father's blank face was interrupted to show his disgust at my affection towards her. He had never approved of how close we were, partly because he believed that no one should ever come above a wives husband and partly because he tried to raise me to be exactly like him. The emotional capability of a teaspoon included.

"All right that's quite enough" he snapped "it's about time we get this over with." He didn't believe I was capable of being in charge and hated the tradition of the first born replacing their father on their 21st. I knew he would remain a thorn in my fucking side despite the fact that I WAS perfectly capable of ruling.

With that he turned, waited for his presentation and stormed onto the makeshift stage, demanding every presence in the room, ma let out a few more sniffs and said "I know you'll always be my baby, but those girls out there? They are someone's babies too and I remember when I was one of them, I just hate that I can't help them, I feel terrible having to sit back and let it happen, promise you will treat them with respect during their final hours?"

"Of course ma!" content with having done all she could she dried her eyes and joined father on stage to assist him with my introduction. Once my presentation was complete I confidently walked forward, surveying the crowd a women as I attempted to guess who would be my mate. A grin spread across my face as I thought of claiming the faceless girl as my own and taking my place as Master.

To my shock I heard a disgusted scoff from the back of the room, originally I thought it was a guard stepping out of line but a glance across the line of guards at the back told me they were as mystified about the interruption as I was. I remembered what my mother said about treating them with respect o decided to let it sleep, I would be disgusted in their place too. I attempted to clear my mind of the small but musical disgusted sound, I said the mindless customary thank you to my father while still scanning the back rows for the melodic voice I heard early, it had to be my mate it just had to; id never been that attracted to a snort before.

Peter, my fathers most trusted (and boring) advisor, approached with what I call the Cullen Bible; a book that held all the stories of our greatest triumphs and shaming the failures that didn't measure up, it also held our family motto "perfection is your greatest weapon" and the initiation pledge which I was to now recite, a feat I had been forced to practice repeatedly least I "Embarrass the entire family by not knowing simple Latin" thanks to my loving father. I recited the pledge with ease, it was bordering on boredom really, my time would honestly be better spent tracking down that scoffing mate of mine in the back row who chose that exact moment to repeat her signature sound.

That just about did it, I was only a man, there is only so much I can take and being held back from claiming my mate was not helping my already foul mood. I growled and snapped like an animal, although wether I was aiming my anger at peter or my father was a mystery. Peter the idiot must have thought I was aiming it at him as he paled and visibly shook at the thoughts of causing and having to face my fury.

My father must have decided I was embarrassing the family and showing to much emotion at this point because he stepped forward and began to hiss angrily about keeping my temper in check, going on about how this ceremony is an honour not a privilege and how I should never want to rush traditions such as these. The site of him was rather ridiculous really, his voice suggested he was murderously angry and ashamed of me while his face was as blank as ever, even showing some reluctance to be here in the first place. The fucking prick couldn't make it more obvious he didn't want me taking over. I was forever a screw up in his eyes; well so be it.

Upon seeing I had thrown my walls up and donned a bored expression, my father resumed the ceremony slightly less reluctant now that I was acting as he always wished I would, like him. As I listened to him talk of claiming my mate the location instinct kicked in and I began to feel hyper aware of everybody and their placement in the room, one area in particular drew my attention, the back left corner closest to the changing room. I closed my eyes to heighten my other senses, especially hearing. I would recognise that voice anywhere. It took some time but finally I heard the familiar tone ring through the air, this time though it was not her annoyed and exasperated scoff but rather a whimper of pain and fear. I am only a man, there is only so much a man can take and hearing my mate in pain is not it.

My eyes shot open and collided with the warmest chocolate brown, doe like eyes I have ever seen. It was her. Finally. I don't remember walking to her but suddenly I was in front of her, I could feel my eyes darken as I took in the sight of her chain submissively to the floor in a forced bow, the floor around her knees was stain with her blood and that caused my heart to clench and blood to boil. I would make whoever caused her pain pay but for now I must claim her.

She is too thin and weak looking to be in these conditions, the white of the dress brought out the peachiness of her cheeks while it matched the flawless cream of her skin. Her dark hair contrasted her paleness as it fell in soft and shiny waves to her waist. Throughout my entire assessment of her she kept quiet and kept eye contact, my father would be glad she knew to keep her mouth shut I thought with a grimace, I really wish she was stronger and unafraid of speaking her mind. I needed to hear that voice again and hear it I would.

"What is your name?" I asked, desperate to hear the familiar melody.

"Bella. Isabelle Swan" she replied unafraid, good I never want her to be afraid of me. I hissed at the sound of her voice. 'Claim her now' my subconscious screamed. 'Gladly' I replied.

"Isabella….Mine." I growled leaving no room for argument.

To say I was shocked by her reply would be an understat ement.

* * *

**Hellloooo! **

**Sorry about the cliffy! I've got half the next chapter written though so it'll be quick I promise! **

**So this chapter was a little look into why Edward is all dark and moody and I also tried to show that he has another softer side to him around people he loves, I can never tell if I make him too dark or too soft! Like right now I'm unhappy with my belly cause she's pretty boring you have to admit it. The next chapter will change all that!**

**so I'm a semi secret writer, my boyfriend, mum and stepdad know I write but they don't know what I write. I have a little phobia of people I know reading my work. It just makes me uncomfortable so I don't let any of them read my stuff, makes it annoying when I get writers block and they can't help though.. :P just my little bit of weirdness I'll deal with! **

**I get get most of my ideas from you guys though :* if you review about liking dark ward, I chuck him in, if you talk about longer chapters, I get too it and smash it out. **

**Im glad you guys like how often I update, I'm sorry if I annoy you by constantly popping up in your alerts but I can't help it I love you guys. **

**Lots and lots and lots and lots of love! **

**-llama**


	6. Outburst

**Hello all, **

**your response to the Epov was great, im thinking of putting a past Epov and part Bpov into the next chapter.. whatta you think? **

**i like this chapter because although its not as dark and kinda fluffy it shows more Bella character development which i recon she really needed, cause lets face it, she was kinda boring so far! **

**smashed out this one relatively easily and its fairly long so i hope you guys enjoy! xxx**

* * *

"Isabella….Mine." hes growled out possessively.

It was all too much for me, the turmoil of the day caused me to lash out, "What the hell do you mean "mine"?! You think I'm just some kind of play thing or sex toy for you?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I didn't care that he was obviously taken back by my anger; hes a spoiled prick if he thinks I'm going to leap into his arms demanding he take me. I didn't care that the guards were closing in on me slowly with murderous intent in their eyes. Id reached my limit of bullshit for one day.

"Isabella-"

"Don't you fucking dare 'Isabella' me! Its Bella you hear? B-e-l-l-a! I hate Isabella and I hate anyone who calls me Isabella!"

I was shocked when instead of yelling or hurting me he burst out laughing. Bent over double clutching his waist the little fucker had the nerve to say "you're so cute when your angry!" in between chuckles.

"Well looks like I'm about to get really fucking adorable!" I screamed and kicked his straight in the unmentionables. A slow smile spreading across my face as he let out a long strained grunt and fell to the ground. Hes guards started to advance towards me and attempt to grab me at this point, I was defiantly not in the mood for their shit.

"Yo, ass wipe, if you don't tell your little guard dogs to stand down, god help me, you won't have anything left to grab onto" I cast a pointed look towards where his hands where cupping his balls.

"Stand down! For the love pf all that s holy please, please, please stand down!" he cried desperately, knowing I wasn't joking.

In no mood to be mature I span to the guard and poked my tongue out, it was obviously the wrong time to turn my back on the enemy as he chose that moment to spring to his feet and wrap his arms around my middle. I wasn't having any of that, I screamed like a banshee and kicked anything my legs could reach.

He ignored my struggles and instead brought his face towards my ear so he could growl into it "Now love, if you keep squirming around like that you just might end up getting hurt. We wouldn't want that now would we?" I stilled instantly, hearing the menacing warning in his sharp tone. I flinched away from him as his tongue traced the shell of my ear then travelled down to the side of my neck.

Try as I might I could fight the reaction his open mouth kisses on my neck were doing, my body arched into his so they fit together like we were made for each other, I felt a low moan rumble up from his chest and it was then I realised the effect my wiggling had caused on him in the form of a thick erection rubbing against my ass.

It was like cold water being thrown over me, I let out a yelp and ripped away from him so quickly and unexpectedly that he didn't have a chance to stop me, "get the fuck away from me! What are you doing!" I may have been yelling at him but I was mostly mad at myself, how the fuck could I feel like that towards my kidnapper?! A man who was obviously more privileged in his 21 years then I could ever of dreamed of in my 19 years, a man who (judging by his father and guards behaviour) was a bigoted sexist who believed himself to be above every woman in existence.

As the turmoil of the day came rushing back to me I found my eyes welling with tears and sobs racking through my chest. Edward saw this and his stony eyes softened with sorrow and despair. For the first time since he saw me he cast a look around the room with seemingly fresh eyes and surprisingly looked understanding of my tears.

"look I know you hate me, I can't blame you but despite what you believe I do care about you so please let me help you, I'm sorry I gave you the impression that I would hurt you, I never could even if I had wanted to (which I didn't and still don't) it just hurt having you pull away from me like that.. I thought that you li-... well never mind about it now but you are my mate and that means my first priority will always be your wellbeing so please, tell me what you need?" oh god he was doing puppy dog eyes, he reminded me of Alice and how I could never say no to her big sad eyes but his seemed sincere, not forced in an attempt at emotional blackmail.

I was a moron. An overly trusting moron who could never deny puppy dog eyes of any type. I attempted a watery smile up at him which resulted in a breathtaking beaming smile that almost split his cheeks in half, "I-I wouldn't sa-ay n-no to som-me sl-leep" I stuttered out, chocking back my sobs in an effort to be coherent.

"of course sweet heart, come with me ill take you to my chambers" this statement stopped me from the slow walk I had begun when he started talking "no no nothing like that, you can have the bed, trust me, please" he noticed my hesitation and was quick to correct my assumption, I foolishly felt bad for jumping to conclusions about his intentions though I found myself wondering if he reacts to me the way I react at his, just glancing up at him had my heart in a flutter and my breathing quickened.

It disturbed me to no end that I was so attracted to the man that was effectively ruining my life. That's funny, I never thought Stockholm syndrome could affect you after only one day.

"Here we are" he stopped suddenly and pointed to a set of double doors "these are my chambers" he finished with a smile. Glancing around I realised we had left the staging area and entered an area of the building very unlike the others. I suspect firstly that I spend too much time day dreaming, if I want to get out of here alive I need to keep focused and secondly that the staging area was quite likely underground as this area was well light from many large windows. Looking at the bright light filtering through the glass I felt a pang of sorrow for the girls who were not chosen, they would spend the remainder of their lives in that dark and dreary place. Fear gripped me as a remembered the words spoken to me by the guard what now seems like forever ago. I span to face Edward.

"The other girls, are they… dead?" I asked feeling my face pale.

"No... Well not yet at least, I still have to give the word.. Why?" he answered puzzled.

"Please don't. don't make them die because of me please, please if you care for me at all you won't let them die, I don't care what I have to do, I'll stay here forever with no complaint as long as no one is hurt because of me!" I rambled desperately thinking of the tear streaked faces of the girls, some younger than me, they had all looked terrified.

"You… you would actually do that? Sacrifice yourself for complete strangers?" he asked completely shocked.

"Some of those girls where children, they are some ones sisters, some ones loves, some ones best friend… some ones child, their little baby sacrificed because of me… no please don't me responsible for the death of some ones daughter" He sucked in a deep breath at my little speech and seemed to be thinking hard.

"You remind me of my mother. Go inside and get changed, you will find clothes in the dresser that should fit you, I'll come and get you in the morning for breakfast" he seemed preoccupied thinking of what I had said, I was praying for the girls with all my might.

He waited until I was inside and then strode away; I stood on the other side of the door listening to his footsteps. I thought of how this would be the perfect opportunity to escape but quickly erased that idea, I wouldn't make any attempt or even think about escaping till I know all the girls have een saved and set free. I did however see no harm in exploring the area a little so I let myself out of the room and continued walked, occasionally poking my head into the rooms, they all mostly held bedrooms or offices or various designs. I was about to turn back when I heard what I could have sworn was my phone going off, despite knowing it just couldn't be I approached a door the sound seemed to be coming from, I pushed it open to find hundreds of boxes, no bigger than shoe boxes with what seemed to be serial numbers written on them.

I followed the sound of my phone to a box marked with oddly familiar numbers, raking my brain it slowly registered that these numbers were the same as on my cell door. Inside the box contained the purse I had borrowed off Rose and the dress and shoes I was attacked with by Alice… and after attacked in. I rummaged around in the small purse and retrieved my phone, I knew better than to make any calls while the girls were in a life threatening limbo but there was no harm in looking right?

Opening the phone one message caught my eye, it was from Rose, I skimmed through the lengthy text but one line burned into my mind.

_We tracked your phone. Help is on the way._

* * *

**Da da daaaa! **

**i feel like im always ending chapters like that... anyway i wanted to take a moment to say im sorry i havent been posting replies to reviews in the AN anymore, i just didnt want to take up the entire page with nonsence when i know what you guys really want is the story, not to talk to me right?**

**#foreveralone**

**i kid. i was thinking id like to get to know you guys better! cause come on, your all awesome and the stories you write make mine seem crappy! **

**yes i look at your pages, you scared bro? **

**aaannyyywwwaaay! **

**i was thinking of a 20 questions like game.. (if you want, dont feel obliged to do it just to be nice, i wont judge) in which you say a random fact about yourself and ill answer the same thing next chapter :) eg. tell me your favourite colour ill tell you mine**

**its just an idea if you guys wanna chat while reading/writing is all :) **

**love love love love xxxooo **

**ps- getting sent hugs in the reviews? adorable and amazing. thank you so much, i feel the love. *cough Ericzmic cough***

**-llama xxoo**


	7. Decisions, Decisions

**Hello all,**

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying the character development I threw in there, I was scared youd hate that I strayed from the darker theme a bit but don't worry; there's PLENTY more to come. **

**Speaking of what's to come this might be the only chapter I get out today, MIGHT being the keyword ill still try to get the done I'm just not making any promises I can't keep. **

**I'm babysitting again today it's a bit more of an active day so I won't have much time for writing. **

**So I'm sorry for that and I also wanted to apologise to any Carlisle lovers cause ive made him pretty evil but if I'm going to be perfectly honest the movie doesn't portray him as being as kind as the book says he is so he does come across as sort of uptight. **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_Help is on the way._

I couldn't stop thinking of that line, more importantly; I didn't know if I wanted to be rescued. Sure I wanted to escape that gave me a choice of when, as in after the girls were released. Being rescued is completely unpredictable. What if the cavalry arrived just as they were being brought out of their cells to be released… They would be killed immediately.

I had no way to prevent this disaster however. If I replied to the message Edward would think I was conspiring with them and Rose would probably never believe it was me anyway.

Then I had another problem to face, a small part of myself that I had been fighting since the ceremony didn't want to leave. It wanted to stay here and figure out why I felt such an intense connection to an evil man who had a sweet side. Speaking of him actually it was probably best not to sit here hugging my phone all night.

The sound of my stomach rumbling made me jump and I almost smacked myself for my stupidity; I never asked Edward for any food and had no idea where to find any in this mansion, my best bet would be to find a staff member (it was clear that Edward would have to have hired help in a house this size) or Edward himself.

I set off along the long stretch of hall way, all the while humming "We're off to See the Wizard" in a sarcastically cheerful voice. My humming ceases however when I neared a set of doors from inside which I could hear a very loud argument underway. I wasn't one to eavesdrop so I quickened my pace to try and get past without hearing anything Though try as I might it was impossible not to hear snippets of the conversation and stopped dead when I hear Edwards voice say my name.

Well now I wasn't about to miss a conversation about me, I had a right to know what they were saying I thought angrily to myself as I eased closer to the door to hear more. And hear I did.

* * *

**Epov**

"Let the girls go. Really Edward you think that is a good idea? To let witnesses to our personal happenings, run off and tell every fucking cop in town?!" my father's face seemed to darken with every word as he stormed around his office. I was almost proud to have gotten some emotion out of him finally. Even if it was fury directed at me instead of the usual indifference.

"Yes. Let the girls go, Isabella has requested we do so and I'm pretty fucking sure we are capable of scaring them to silence being big bad mob bosses and all" I replied letting my attitude seep into my tone despite knowing if wasn't going to be met with anything less than fury. I was right.

"No Edward. We are not mob bosses, I am Master snr and you are, and have always been, a complete failure to this family." Was hes cool reply.

I snapped. "OH FUCK OFF ALREADY! You are no one's Master. I am not a failure in anyone's eyes but yours! Mother has forgiven me! Why haven't you?" I hollered at him.

"ENOUGH" he thundered back "You don't have to look at the scars every damn day. Is bad enough you have such a disgustingly behaved woman as a mate, don't bring up such things as these to disappoint me further than you have already."

Without another word he threw one hand up, waving it to show I was dismissed. That didn't work for me. I stormed forward and for the first time in my life I laid a harmful hand on my father when I grabbed a handful of his shirt to pull him to my face and growl out "What I did may be inexcusable to you but that NEVER means you have the right to say ANYTHING less than perfect about my Isabella do you hear me?!" he never once dropped his mask that he had thrown on after I mentioned mothers incident, I didn't care how he reacted as long as he knew his place. "I am the Master now and as master I say the girls go free, if you have a problem with that you can take it up with whoever set the coming of age tradition in this family and, god knows, you won't mess with tradition."

Having said my piece I stormed out of the office, slammed the door and span on my heel to find myself locked eyes with my Isabella who once again had tears in her eyes. Without a word she wrapped her arms around my waist and tucked her head into my chest. I froze not used to her showing such affection towards me and wondered what on earth had happened.

No matter my surprise I couldn't stop my body's automatic reaction to circle my arms around her and provide her with the physical comfort she obviously needed right now.

"Thank you" I heard her say quietly against my chest "For letting them go, I heard what you had to go through... What your father said... I'm sorry I put you through it" My heart clenched at her selflessness. Here she was, kidnapped and forced to be with a complete stranger and she was worried about how I felt.

"Sweet little Bella, I'd do anything for you"

* * *

**Now say it together everyone, Awwwwww!**

**That's just a little bit of a cute moment for them. **

**What do you all think of "Esme's Incident"? Any guesses as to what happened?!**

**Leave me a review on what you think happened and what you think should happen next, should Bella escape or wait for Alice and Rose's 'Help'?!**

**Love you awesome nerds! xxoo**

**-llama xx**


	8. The Arrival

**Hello all,**

**I'm so so so so soooo sorry about how long this chapter took, I've been working on it around organising TAFE, helping my grandparents move and work (I did a close last night instead of finishing this chapter!)**

**Anyway I'm going out in hour for the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow so I decided not to put it off any longer and finish the chapter!**

**Warning!- lots of violence in this and the next chapter!**

**enjoy! xxx**

* * *

A month. It had been a whole month without word from Rose or Alice though I checked my phone every time I was left alone, a month and the boxes of the girl where still in that room, nameless girls who were only identified by their cell number. The fat that the boxes were still here meant that the girls had not been released. I tried to think reasonably; there must be a lot of working in making sure they keep quiet and never speak of what happened. Another part of my mind reasoned that perhaps Edward had lied about releasing them and had indeed killed them and was just too stupid to burn their belongings in the case of a police search.

I had kept my distance as much as possible from Edward since I hugged him after hearing his father's cruel words, I didn't know what to think of my behaviour towards him apart from it being just plain stupidity. I had developed a new mantra; "Do not get feelings for your captor". So far so good, no contact equalled no feelings but I couldn't avoid the feeling of despair I felt from Edward whenever I oh so subtly ran from the room or made flimsy excuses to not be near him.

Although a lot of my wariness towards Edward was partly contributed to my moral beliefs and social normality, it was mostly because he had yet to hold up his end of the bargain and released the girls. As if able to read my mind Edward walked into the room and closed the door behind him, opting to lean upon it instead affectively blocking my escape. I gulped.

"Bella" he started with a voice filled with more anger than his casual pose suggested "Don't look at me like I'm keeping you in shackles. I closed the fucking door alright, we need to talk" I instantly decided I didn't like snappy Edward, but I decided he was not in the mood to mess with.

"Alright" I said slowly and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Bella, I know the way we met wasn't the way either of us dreamed of but it happened and there is no use fighting this! We are mates now, there is no undoing this and as much as you wish it; I'm not going to suddenly un-love you!" he growled as he paced in front of the door like he was the one being held against his will.

"Excuse me?" I hissed "Love me? Edward you don't know anything about me! You're completely deluded if you think that this is love when actually it is kidnapping! And that's not the worst part, its kidnapping of hundreds of girls who by the way you still haven't released!" I paled as I realised id said too much.

"What was that, Bella? Care to repeat?" He said slowly and carefully.

"Well I just assumed since you haven't said anyth-"

"Bullshit" he interrupted "How do you know?"

"Well you don't lock the door of any room on this floor except the stairs which is really weird you know, if you want to keep me here so badly you think you'd up security a little" I babbled

"Bella" he warned.

"Fine! I found the room okay! With all the belongings of the girls, or should I say prisoners?!" I yelled.

"How?" he simply asked, completely ignoring my last comment.

"It wasn't my fault! I was following what sounded like my pho- umm.. I mean… well" I stuttered realising that if Edward knew I'd been contacted and kept it from him he would never release me or the other girls.

He seemed to have caught onto what I was about to say however as he froze and fixed me with the mother of all death stares, "Your phone. You answered it." He stated forcefully calm.

"No, I didn't honest …it was a text" I said hesitantly

"what did it way, Isabella?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Please don't hurt them! They are my friends and they are just scared for me, please don't hurt them!" I rambled out my plea instead of answering his question. Bad move.

"What. Did. IT. Say?!"

"Okay I'm sorry!" I whimpered flinching back from his harsh tone "It.. It said that.. That they knew where I was and that… Help was on its wa-" I didn't get to finish as Edwards hand collided with my face in a harsh slap that sent me flying.

"What the fuck do you mean 'they know where you are'? How long have you been keeping this from me!" he screamed while ignoring me sobbing on the floor.

"Ab-a-abo-ut" I stuttered out between sobs, apparently that wasn't the answer he wanted as he grabbed a handful of my hair and slapped me twice as hard on the other side of my face.

"ANSWER ME" the roared.

"A-a month!" I whimpered out while feeling tears run down my cheeks and blood run from my nose.

That answer seemed to enrage Edward as he let out a frustrated scream ad began lashing out at me. Kicks and punches rained down my body and I curled myself into a ball and screamed.

"A WHOLE FUCKING MONTH! YOU HAVE BEEN KEEPING THIS FROM ME FOR A WHOLE FUCKING MONTH!? HOW DARE YOU! HAS IT REALLY BEEN THAT AWEFUL HERE? DID YOU NOT AGREE TO STAY WITH NO HESISTATIONS?! NOW YOU'VE GONE AND DISOBAYED ME AND NOT ONLY DO I HAVE TO EVACUALTE THIS ENTIRE OPERATION WITHIN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES BUT I HAVE TO KILL THOSE GIRLS FOR YOUR ISOBEDIANCE!" He screamed all this while aiming kicks around my head and ribs.

Through the blood around my eyes I saw the door being forced open and two large men grabbing and dragging Edward away from my broken and half dead body.

His fight against their restrictions ceased as an alarm sliced through the air. After a moment of hesitation everyone jumped into action, the largest one ran to scoop me up; being wary of my wounds while the slightly smaller man dragged Edward away. All four of us moved along the large corridor and continued to make multiple twists and turns that I was unable to view as my head was in the man's chest.

Suddenly I was aware of noises coming from somewhere close by, it sounded like multiple gunshots.. I gasped as I realised it was quite likely Alice and Rose.

"Rose!" I screamed weakly, surprising the man who was holding me; he must of thought I was dead or unconscious.

"Emmett! Shut her up!" came the growl from Edward.

But that's not what I was concentrating on as a few rooms away I heard the reply of my name, repeated franticly over and over by my best friends, and it was coming closer.

My relief instantly vanished as Emmett put me down and the three men all drew out their guns.

* * *

**Im sorry! I really didn't want to leave it there but im leaving in like 20 minutes and im still in my pj's! **

**I promise ill take my laptop and write up another chapter or two to post as soon as im back!**

**Anyway, Rose and Alice are about to meet Emmett and yes the other man was Jasper! **

**But its not what you expect! **

**Love you all! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Xxx**

**-llama**


	9. Failure (Cpov)

**Im so sorry about how long I've been holding out on you guys! I won't make any excuses just say that I want this story to be exciting and unpredictable so here it is!**

**This chapter isn't what you think! its also set a little bit in the future of when last chapter left off.**

* * *

**Charlie POV**

My vision was clouded by tears as I watched the last of the seven coffins lower slowly into the earth. My friends. My colleagues. My fault.

It was a cruel trick of fate to have been so close yet too far from them, the monsters that had taken everything from me. I was ripped violently into the memory of that day.. The day I found and lost her again.

_flashback_

"wow wow wow calm down" I said to the two frantic girls in my office, "start from the start, slowly!" I tried to coax them into making sense, "what do you mean an idea?"

"don't you see Charlie?!" Little Alice shrieked, "Bella was taken comming from the club, so it's possible she was in the area of a shop with security cameras when whoever it was attacked her!"

I Was going to fire my detective unit and hire these two instead.

After days of mapping out the routes Bella could have taken and hours of useless surveillance footage I was beginning to slip into the helpless depression that this idea had relieved me from.

I was home standing in the doorway of Bellas room when I received the call, "sir we found her on the footage, the camera caught the whole thing, we tracked the licence plate to a warehouse outside Seattle. The precinct there found some workers in the warehouse who after some pursuation gave up an address and a name... But you're not going to like it sir.." The lead detective on Bellas case said.

"What? You found her?! Who took her?! I'm going to kill the bastards where is she?!" I growled caught between rage and hope.

"The Cullens, sir" he replied fearfully, "but two squad car have already been sent out sir, your daughters friends included" he really proudly as though it was a good idea.

My blood ran cold.

_End flashback_

All the men were killed of course, the house left burning to destroy any evidence. We managed to save the bodies but it was close, the funeral was closed coffin and not by choice.

I wasn't surprised by any of that though, the only thing that shocked me was the underground jail cells that were so secure they protected 472 girls from the fire. There was one empty cell that inflicted the same amount of pain as the empty bedroom in my house.

There was no sign of Bella or her friends that so courageously tried to save her. Despite having reunited all the other girls with their family's I couldn't help feeling like a failure to my daughter.

I vowed that funeral would be the last I attend until my own demise. I would find Bella and bring her home. Forget the law, forget the risks. I would find her and kill the monster who stole her from me.

if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

**Thank you all for being so patient and bearing through these painfully tiny chapters. I just wanted you all too see what's happening away from Bella and have a little background knowledge on the events leading up to last chapter.**

**I'm working on another chapter, back to Bpov and I PROMISE it'll be out by the end of the day. I also PROMISE it'll be longer, it's just hard to get into Charlie's head! **

**Thank you again! Love you guys xx**


End file.
